


Happy Birthday Jonny

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Established Relationship, FaceTime Sex, Facetime, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: It's Jonny's birthday and Patrick decides to facetime him.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Happy Birthday Jonny

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any tags I left out, let me know!

_Are you alone?_

Patrick stares at the sent message, nervously waiting for Jonny's response. This is the first time in over 10 years that they haven't been together on Jonny's birthday, agreeing it was better for them to separate during quarantine to save themselves from the inevitable strain on their relationship.

He regrets it now. He misses Jonny more than he thought possible.

_No but I can be._

The response has his heart racing. Is he really going to do this? Facetime sex seemed like a great idea when he first thought of it- a way to see Jonny even if he can't touch him- but now he's so _nervous_. Why is he nervous? It's just Jonny.

Alright, he's a little nervous Jonny's gonna laugh at him when he realizes what Patrick wants. Patrick could always play it off like a joke.

 _Somewhere with a lockable door_ , he sends back before he can talk himself out of it. He has to wait another 10 minutes for Jonny's response.

_Alright, by myself, door locked. What's up?_

Patrick has to take a second to gather his courage. He's already naked and laying on their bed, but he keeps the phone angled so Jonny can only see him above the waist. Just in case. He hits the facetime button. It barely rings once before Jonny answers.

Seeing his face settles something in Patrick. They've talked on the phone almost every day since Jonny left, but it's different being able to look at him.

"I miss you," Patrick says before Jonny can get a word in. Jonny grins and Patrick takes in the laugh lines around his eyes, his thinning hair, the proof that they're getting old. He loves Jonny so much.

"Miss you, too," Jonny says, voice so fond it makes Patrick's heart ache. "But I can't help but wonder why you wanted me behind a locked door, and you're not wearing a shirt." There's a teasing lilt to Jonny's voice but Patrick watches his eyes darken as they rake down Patrick's chest. He decides to take a chance. Jonny's never let him down before.

He tilts the phone down so Jonny can see where Patrick's half hard against his thigh, reveling in the sharp breath Jonny sucks in. It makes his dick twitch and Jonny groans, licks his lips. Patrick tilts the phone back up so he can get a proper look at Jonny's face, his heart racing at how _hungry_ Jonny looks.

"Happy birthday," he says, a bit breathier than he intended.

"Baby, you already unwrapped my present for me? What am I gonna do with you?" Jonny asks with a grin.

"You could make me come, for starters," Patrick snipes back. Jonny laughs darkly, the way he knows drives Patrick _crazy_ , making Patrick reach down and grip himself and stroke, just once.

"Hands off," Jonny commands. Patrick lets go instantly, conditioned to listen when Jonny uses that tone, but he can't stop himself from letting out a disappointed huff. "Pull the phone back, baby, let me see all of you." Patrick does as he says, making sure he keeps his face in the frame so he can look up at the phone from under his lashes the way he knows drives _Jonny_ crazy. Payback's a bitch. "You're gorgeous, Pat. I'm so lucky I get to see you like this any time I want."

"You could be seeing it every day if you had just stayed home," Patrick can't help but mutter. He knows it's unfair, knows they agreed on the distance, but when all he wants is Jonny's hands on him it seems like the worst decision they've ever made. He catches Jonny's reproachful look on the screen and shoots him an apologetic grin. "Sorry. I just miss you."

"I miss you, too, and I love you and I can't wait to see you again." Patrick feels himself practically glowing from the admission. "But right now do you know what I want, Patrick?"

"What?"

"I want to see you come all over yourself for me," Jonny states matter-of-factly. "Start with your nipples."

"What about you? You still have all your clothes on," he protests.

"Last I checked this is _my_ birthday present," Jonny says firmly. "Nipples."

"Whatever you say, _Jonathan_."

"Knock it off with the back talk. _Nipples_ , Patrick."

"You like me mouthy," Patrick shoots back. Jonny doesn't answer, just smirks, which tells Patrick everything he needs to know. Jonny may _think_ he has the upper hand here, but honestly Patrick has all the power. He makes a big show of sucking a finger into his mouth to get it wet before trailing it down his neck and to his nipple, circling it gently. Normally he isn't too sensitive here, but knowing Jonny's watching him, hundreds of miles away where he can't touch him, makes him feel like there's electricity running through his body.

When Jonny tells him to switch sides, Patrick brings his finger back up to his mouth before obediently moving over to his left nipple. Jonny's quiet as he watches; Patrick keeps his eyes on Jonny's face.

"Wish it was you instead," Patrick breathes.

"I know, baby. Me too. But you're gonna be good for me and touch yourself like you know I would if I were there." Patrick gasps, closes his eyes and imagines Jonny's hands on him instead. He slides his hand up to his neck, stops there and trails his thumb across his skin like Jonny's done hundreds of times before, keeps moving up until he can glide his fingers across his own lips. He opens his mouth, tongue coming out to swipe at the tip of his finger, and Jonny groans.

"Fuck, you look so good Pat." Patrick opens his eyes to see Jonny's face flushed, gaze firmly fixed to Patrick's lips even as Patrick trails his hand down to his stomach. "You know just how I'd touch you, huh?" Patrick huffs a laugh.

"Had your hands on me enough to know, Jon," Patrick reminds him, slipping his hand down to his thigh but keeping away from his now fully hard cock. He doesn't feel like being reprimanded for touching before he's supposed to.

"Had enough of my hands, eh?" Jonny asks with a laugh. Patrick's shaking his head before Jonny finishes his sentence.

"Never, Jon," he practically whines. "Always want more of you." He brings his hand up the inside of his thigh until it runs into his balls, keeping his hand there for as long as he thinks he can get away with before moving it away.

"Good thing you're gonna have me for the rest of our lives," Jonny says with a smirk. Patrick's hips buck without his permission and he lets out a soft cry. He used to be embarrassed about how much he got off on the idea of spending his life with Jonny- of _marrying_ him- but now he embraces it. He wants what he wants. "Can't wait to put a ring on your finger someday." Patrick clenches his hand on his hip. "Maybe as soon as I get back home. Let everyone know you're mine."

"'Bout time," Patrick says, like he's not physically restraining himself from wrapping his hand around himself and bringing himself off _quickly_. Jonny laughs.

"Been in love with you since we were teenagers, Peeks," Jonny says gruffly. For a second, Patrick fights through the fog of lust to shoot a real, genuine, happy smile at Jonny. Of course, he knows exactly how long Jonny's been in love with him, but he still loves to hear it.

"Me too," he says, incapable of any other coherent thought.

"I know, Pat," Jonny says with a chuckle. "Love at first hockey, for both of us. Touch yourself. Slowly!" Patrick doesn't hesitate before wrapping a hand around himself, stroking up and down slowly just like Jonny said.

"You, too. Please," he begs, looking up at Jonny's flushed face. "Wanna see you." Jonny smiles at him fondly.

"Sure, baby," he agrees. Patrick hears his zipper and Jonny moves some things around so he can prop his phone up. He manages to get himself in the shot down to his waist while staying close enough to see Patrick. He leaves his clothes on, pants undone and hand on his cock, and Patrick has to take a second to _breathe_. There's something about Jonny being fully clothed while he's completely naked that leaves Patrick feeling vulnerable. In a good way. His hand speeds up on his dick without his permission and Jonny laughs. "You gonna come just from looking at me?"

"Maybe," Patrick admits, not even a hint embarrassed. He's ridiculously into Jonny's everything. Everyone knows that. Jonny starts working himself, matching Patrick's pace, and they're unable to keep their eyes off of each other. They can't manage to look into each others' eyes on the screen and Patrick misses the experience fiercely, but knowing that Jonny's gaze in on him has to be enough for now.

Patrick's breaths are starting to hitch, hit hips starting to jerk a bit, and Jonny starts talking.

"I love you so much, Pat. You're always so good to me, thinking of me on my birthday. Always so good at taking care of me." Jonny groans. "Wish I could have your mouth on me right now. You have the prettiest lips in the world, you know that? You make me feel so good, baby." Patrick's outright gasping now, toes clenching, fucking up into his fist. He makes himself keep his eyes open so he can see Jonny. He doesn't want to miss anything.

"Jonny, I'm gonna come," he gasps out, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. He doesn't know if he's managing to hold the phone steady, but he's almost sure he's not.

"Not yet, baby, just hold on for a second. Wait for me." Patrick groans but loosens his grip just enough to keep him on the edge. "Good, that's so good. Patrick, look at me. Look right at the camera, let me see those big blue eyes." Patrick forces his eyes open blearily and tries to focus on the camera. He bites his lip and mewls, fighting hard not to just get himself off without Jonny.

"Jon I can't-" he tries to say, breaking off on a gasp.

"That's okay, let it go, baby. Let me see you come for me," Patrick does with a gasp, his entire body locking up as he shoots all over his chest and stomach. He loses all track of the phone, only hearing Jonny's grunts as he presumably comes too.

Once he's finished, stroking himself through it until he's so sensitive he has to let go, he gathers his strength enough to lift the phone back up. This time he only leaves his head in the frame and he sees that Jonny's picked up his own phone and brought it closer to his face.

"Sorry," Patrick breathes. "You didn't get to see."

"It's fine," Jonny laughs. "I got to hear you and that's almost better than seeing it." Patrick just grins back at him dopily, not even trying to suppress the yawn forcing itself out of his mouth. "Did I wear you out?"

"Uh, I wore myself out, thank you," Patrick snarks. "Pretty sure I did all the work and you did all the talking."

"Thanks for calling," Jonny says seriously. "I really do miss you. I think I'm pretty ready to come home."  
"You just got there." Patrick's not really trying to talk him out of coming home, he's just stating facts. Jonny's quiet for a minute.  
"What if I really did come back with a ring?" There's nothing in Jonny's tone that makes him sound like he's kidding and Patrick sits up straighter, studying his face.

"You know I'll say yes if you ask," Patrick says, equally serious. "Whenever you ask, whether it be now or 10 years from now." As much as he would love to have Jonny's ring on his finger, he also doesn't need it to know how much he and Jonny mean to each other. There's good reasons why they haven't gotten married yet, and if they _did_ get married they still wouldn't be able to go public. But still. He loves Jonny. That's always going to be enough.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," Jonny says thoughtfully before his gaze focuses back on Patrick's face. "Gotta keep you on your toes."

"I'm at your beck and call," Patrick laughs.

"Thanks for calling, Peeks. Don't know what I would do without you." A retort is on the tip of Patrick's tongue when Jonny speaks again. "Go take a shower or a nap or something. I'll be back soon."

"'kay," Patrick agrees. "Love you."

"Love you. Now I gotta go make myself presentable before I face my mother."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)


End file.
